A Dance By Moonlight
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: After the events of the dance- where he was nearly made a fool of by Count Adhemar before Jocelyn stepped in to save him from that disaster- William is frustrated and goes out by himself to cool his head. Little does he know the company waiting for him under the light of the brilliant moon.
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~A Dance By Moonlight~

A Knight's Tale Story

* * *

 **Title:** A Dance By Moonlight

 **Words:** 939

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, light hurt/comfort

 **Pairings:** Geoffrey Chaucer/William Thatcher

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here, though I wish I did.

 **Summary:** After the events of the dance- where he was nearly made a fool of by Count Adhemar before Jocelyn stepped in to save him from that disaster- William is frustrated and goes out by himself to cool his head. Little does he know the company waiting for him under the light of the brilliant moon.

-0-

William Thatcher's shoulders were tense as he rode out to the stables, his noble steed carrying him faster and harder with his visible frustration and anger. The blonde pulled the horse to a rough stop and dismounted before her hooves had stilled their path on the dirt ground beneath their feet. She huffed and dug at the ground as she watched her rider pace along the dirt, voicing his pains as if that made it just a tiny bit better to bare them.

And who knows? Perhaps it did. She did not know, however, and was left in despair as she watched him with her saddened brown eyes.

"Oh what a fool I am!" William cried out, clutching at his hair, closing his eyes tightly. "Adhemar will stop at nothing to bring me down on my knees… and Jocelyn…" William sighed then, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Oh my dear Jocelyn… she can only hold him back for so long…"

"Perhaps," William won't admit to anyone that he jumped at the voice, but the one who spoke knew it, as did William himself. "But you have not just the fair Jocelyn protecting you from the Count's devious ways. Don't you know?"

"Geoffrey…" William breathed out, simultaneously straightening up and relaxing at the writer's presence.

"William." Geoffrey smirked at the man before him as he walked towards them both, the horse cooing when she saw him. She may have only been a horse, but she was smart enough to recognize that this man could calm her master faster than even that strange woman that she'd seen him around too much lately. "How was the dance? Did the fair lady Jocelyn enjoy your company?" It was said with a light tone, one of humour, still with a smirk, but William heard the bitterness that lied beneath it all. A tone of jealousy.

His horse heard it too, though she was not sure what it meant. She only knew that her master was torn between laughing with light because of the jealousy and growling in annoyance because of the question. She knew the reasons of his frustration was the aforementioned dance, and that terrible man that taunted and bullied her master.

William, it seemed, had decided on neither as he turned away with a sigh, ruffling up his hair in a weird combination of frustration and sadness. Geoffrey frowned at this and dropped the subject, walking over to the shorter man before wrapping his arms around him. "William, my love, still your worries for they are naught but the breeze among the blades of grass we walk. Harmless."

"Adhemar will not stop until I fall before him, on my knees…" William whispered, fists clenched and Geoffrey smirked, unable to help it as he moved his hands down to hold and unclench William's own, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss the back of his knuckles, despite the other's verbal protest, no matter how small.

Slowly turning William around in his arms, Geoffrey took this moment to capture the smaller man's lips with his. "I think we both know, my dear William, the only man allowed to bring you to your knees is me."

William smirked, amusement lighting his brown eyes, "Is that so? What makes you think it's not the other way around, huh Chaucer?"

Humming to himself, Geoffrey tilted his head and smirked once more, "Do you really want me to answer that question, my love?" Before William could say anything in return, Geoffrey kissed him again, shifting his weight before slowly leading William towards the center of the stables, where a hole in the roof showered moonlight on the ground and then men that stood upon it. "Tell me if I am wrong, my darling wolf, but I hardly see how it's fair that our dearest Jocelyn was able to dance with you…"

"Is the humble little crow jealous?" William teased, but sucked in a sharp breath when Geoffrey wrapped his arms around him again in a possessive hold, this time. It was a sight that had William's horse neighing in laughter when she saw his blush, clear in the moonlight.

"Why should I be jealous of her when I know you belong only to me? Or do I have that wrong?" The words were whispered, but it was clear how much power was behind them. The mare could have sworn she heard a threat in there, but to William or the woman, Jocelyn, she was not sure.

"No…" William breathed out, eyes closed now as he relaxed completely. "Only yours, I promise."

Smiling now, Geoffrey hummed in approval and nuzzled William's cheek and jaw, before resting his chin on William's shoulder only after placing a gentle kiss on it. "Will you dance with me, my dear William?" He asked, voice soft in wonder and hope and William smiled at it.

"How can I ever refuse you, my one and only? Geoffrey," he purred and held onto Geoffrey as the other man swayed gently with him under the moonlight. "Thank you…"

Geoffrey only buried his nose into William's hair, breathing in deeply with only contentment in his heart and mind.

The mare rumbled at the sight, careful to keep quiet as she didn't dare disturb the two men. She could only think one thing, as she kept watch over them, and that was how in love the men looked with each other. How comfortable they looked… and how… at _home_ they were. It was a special thing, she knew, and that was why she would swear on her life to protect their lives, their hope, and their love.


End file.
